The Akasuki Daughters
by Winter Blue Dragon
Summary: The Akatsuki have daughters and now they have to take them in and all chaos is going to come!  WARNIG: langrege and hidan and SPOILERS!
1. Profile

The Akatsuki Daughters

Pein and Konan's daughter: Aiko

Hair: Bright blue with orange tips and about waist length.

Eyes: Rinnegan.

Age: 16

Clothes: Black T-Shirt with fish net sleeves and black jeans. Has 20 piercings on each ear and one piercing under her lip.

Abilities: Has the same as her mother.

Personality: Born leader, doesn't talk much, and has a fierce temper.

Zetsu's daughter: Ayame

Hair: Forest green and violet tips and about shoulder length.

Eyes: Golden.

Age: 15

Clothes: Sakura's outfit but green.

Abilities: Is able to control nature (You know vines and stuff).

Personality: Her white half in shy and quite, while her black half is rude and loud. And she is a vegetarian.

Kakazu's daughter: Katsu

Hair: Short shaggy brown.

Eyes: Forest green.

Age: 16 (eldest)

Clothes: A t-shirt and jeans and NEVER wears dresses and skirts.

Abilities: Can control animals.

Personality: Is an animal lover, sometime can be loud and crazy, and when she wants to be she can be calm.

Other: Has three cats (two 11-week old kittens, both female, and one 2-3 year old cat, male) and does not have the same skin as her farther, she has tan skin like her mother.

Sasori's daughter: Chiyo

Hair: Spiky and fiery red.

Eyes: Emerald green.

Age: 15

Clothes: Again like Sakura's but red.

Abilities: Controls puppets.

Personality: Hate's to be kept waiting, can be sneaky, and doesn't talk much.

Hidan's daughter: Kai

Hair: Silver.

Eyes: Brown.

Age: 15

Clothes: Red T-shirt and blue jeans.

Abilities: Has control over fire.

Personality: Very short temper, has a mouth like her father, and very rebellious.

Itachi's daughter: Hana

Hair: Dirty blonde.

Eyes: Blue-green.

Age: 16 (second eldest)

Clothes: A T-shirt and jeans.

Abilities: Sharingan, lighting type, and can summon horses.

Personality: Loves to goof off, talks a lot, and are best friends with Katsu.

Kisame's daughter: Kimiko

Hair: Dark navy blue.

Eyes: Aqua blue.

Age: 16

Clothes: Blue T-shirt and jeans.

Abilities: Has a long sword with a curve at the end and can control water.

Personality: Gets annoyed easily, doesn't talk much, and never backs down from a fight.

Deidara's daughter: Kishi

Hair: Blonde and shoulder length.

Eyes: Blue.

Age: 15 (youngest).

Clothes: Green T-shirt and jeans.

Abilities: Can control water.

Personality: Quiet, born leader, and calm.

Tobi/Madara's daughter: Mai

Hair: Black;

Eyes: Onyx.

Age: 15

Clothes: Black T-shirt and jeans.

Abilities: Sharingan but she does not use it for it would give away her father's secret. Specializes in Taijutsu.

Personality: Hyper, sometimes annoying, and crazy. But sometimes she can be clam and serious.

These nine girls are the daughters of the Akatsuki and they have been living in a small village in the fire country. This village is sort of like South Carolina and it does not have any ninjas. Their fathers come to see them once a year and Konan has been staying with them since birth. You see their mothers (except Konan) died in child birth and all because of the curse of the Akatsuki. Pein said that the girls could move back when the youngest (Kishi) turned it's been two weeks since her birthday and now the Akatsuki are coming to get them and take them to the base to train them to be Akatsuki members… Oh God… all hell is going to break out.

**Victoria: **Yes finally I've gotten off my lazy butt and got this finished!

**Hidan:** How the hell did I get a kid!

**Victoria:** Well… when a boy and a girl love each other they-

**Hidan: **SHUT UP! I KNOW HOW IT HAPPENS!

**Victoria:** Then why did you ask?

**Hidan: ***sigh* Never mind…

**Victoria: **REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1

The Akatsuki's Daughters

~**The Line Thing Won't Work**~

Nine unusual teenage girls walked out of an old mansion out in the middle of no where.

"So where do you want to do Kishi?" Katsu asked putting an arm around said blonde.

"I don't know." Kishi said with a shrug.

"Well you should know! Today is our last day of freedom!" Kai said loudly.

"Kai bug off." Kimiko said while hitting the back of Kai's head. "Besides it's not our 'last' day of freedom, just our last day here in Belfort (I made that up :)."

"Oww… That hurt." Kimiko just rolled her eyes at her friend's whining.

"Will you give it a rest? We need to spend our last day here in Belfort wisely." Hana said with a sigh. In return she got many nods and 'uh-huh's.

**The Line Thing Still Won't Work**

In the end the girl decided to say goodbye to their friends and some people in town. They are eating in a restaurant and Kai has spotted a very cute boy. Hana noticed and decided to help a friend out.

"Go for it, I mean it's our last day here so what do you got to lose." She said to her silver haired friend.

"Yeah, your right!" She replied while getting up.

She walked over to the boy and got all flirty while the rest of the girl finished eating. Once all the girls (except for Kai who is still flirting) finished eating they started talking. But no one noticed that a silver haired Jashinist just walked through the door.

Hidan silently walked up behind the boy Kai was flirting with and whispered: "Get away from my daughter before I cut off you're $#%." This sent the poor boy running and Kai fuming.

"Dude what the hell?" She yelled at her father.

"My name is father not 'dude'."

"OK then, father what the hell?"

"You will not talk to me in that manner!" Hidan yelled.

"I will talk to you in anyway I want!"

Hidan was about to counter when Kakazu interrupted.

"Hidan we are here to get the girls. Not to kill some fool who was dumb enough to flirt with Kai." He said in a clam manner. "We should get going before we attract too much attention."

"Too late dad." Katsu said while looking at the crowd of people staring at the scene.

**I made me some scrambled eggs**

The girls and the two Akatsuki members walked back to the mansion. The first one to walk through the door was Kai; she was in a bad mood and was heading to her room.

"How was town?" Konan asked but got no answer. Kai just walked passed her and up to her room. All they could here was 'stomp, stomp, and slam'. The next person who walked was Kakazu.

"What happen?" She asked.

"Kai was flirting in front of Hidan." He replied.

Hidan came bursting from the door and walked into the kitchen to find some sake. To bad there was none…

**Chapter: 1 done**

**Victoria: **Awesome I got the next chapter up and ready to go!

**Kisame: **Why wasn't I in this chapter?

**Victoria:** IDK… Sorry if this chapter was shorter than the last.

**Kisame: **Am I going to be in the next chapter?

**Victoria:** Most likely. And a special thanks to hanako love for reviewing first!

**Kisame:**Please review so I can get away from this psycho path.


	3. Chapter 2

The Akatsuki's Daughters

**~*H*I*H*I*H*I*H*I*H*I*H*I*H*~**

The rest of the girls walked in and headed to their rooms to get the last of their things. Kai was putting some old pictures of some friends here in Belfort in a folder. She was almost done when she saw one last picture. It was a picture of her mom. Her mom had blonde hair and brown eyes and she was 3 months pregnant in this picture, she also had her arm around Hidan. This photo was the closest thing to a 'family photo' as she was ever going to get. Hidan meanwhile was coming upstairs to 'help' Kai pack. He cracked the door just enough to see in to the room. He saw Kai looking at the old photo that he took with her mother. His gaze softened and he smiled, he turned and walked back down stairs.

**~20 minutes later~**

All of the girls were down stairs and ready to go. They had all of their stuff their backpacks that they were wearing. Katsu had a white furry cat by her feet and two fuzzy kittens on each of her shoulders. All of the Akatsuki walked into the living room were all standing in front of the girls. Pein stepped up.

"All of you are now officially Akatsuki in training and I expect that you will mature about this." He said in monotone.

"Don't worry dad we'll be just fine." Aiko said with a smile trying to reassure her father.

"I hope so."

"So, are we going to get going or what?" Chiyo said rather impatiently.

"She's just like you Sasori, UN." Deidara said with a smile.

"Hn." was his reply.

The Akatsuki and the girls started to do hand signs and said: Hidden style: Transporting jutsu. There was a flash of white light; when the light cleared they were in the Akatsuki hide out. All of the girls looked around. It looked pretty normal; there was a living room, a kitchen, and an upstairs.

"Now listen up!" Pein said loudly. All of the girls looked at him. "All of you will have two partners paired with you."

In the end the pairs were:

Ayame, Mai, and Aiko

Kimiko, Kai, and Chiyo

Katsu, Hanna, and Kishi

The girls were fine the teams and they had to share rooms. Tomorrow they start their training and the chaos starts…

**~Chapter 2 done~**

**Victoria: That's done! WOW! I'm on a roll!**

**Itachi: Hn.**

**Victoria: Again I am sorry that this chapter was so short! I promise that they will get longer!**

**Itachi: Hn.**

**Victoria: Is that all you can say!**

**Itachi: …No.**

**Victoria: Anyways… I have forgotten to do my disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own my OCs.**

**Victoria: And in this story TVs and IPods exist!**

**Itachi: Hn.**

**Victoria: SHUT UP ITACHI!**

**Itachi: Hn.**

**Victoria: REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 3

The Akatsuki's Daughters

**~Disclaimer: I do not Naruto or any of it characters and I do not own any music~**

After the girls got done unpacking they all met up in Katsu, Hana, and Kishi's room to hang out. The girls were just talking about training and had the radio blasting. They had an _Owl City_ CD in and it could be heard all through the hideout. The rest of the Akatsuki (except for Konan who was used to it) got fed up and sent the one guy who could face the girls: Hidan.

When the music was turned off, they all heard multiple "HEY"s, some bangs, and some one rolling down the stairs. When Hidan walked into the living room, where everybody was at (even Konan), everybody busted out laughing. Hidan was covered in feathers and had some bruises.

"What happened?" Kakazu said between laughs.

"I turn the radio off and the girls went ballistic. They started hitting me with pillows, then I tripped and knocked the radio down and it broke. So they pushed me out of the room and down the stairs." Hidan finished with a sigh that could not be heard though the roars of laughter.

Hidan growled and stalked away. When the rest of the Akatsuki finally stopped laughing they all went to bed so they could be ready for tomorrow.

**~The next day~**

At five in the morning all of the girls were down stairs and ready for training. All of the girls had unusually large smiles. That is all of them except for Kai, who look tired and p****d.

"Why in the seven hells do we have to be up at five AM?" Kai growled.

The rest of the girls just smiled, until Pein walked in then they all had straight faces so they wouldn't look like idiots in front the leader.

"Today you will start your training." Pein started. "You will, for now, train with your fathers and we will not go easy on you just because you are teenaged girls. Do I make myself clear?"

He was answered with several "Yes sir"s and a "what ever" from Kai,

"Good, let's begin then. Shall we?"

The girls fallowed the leader (pun not intended) and the rest of the Akatsuki the training grounds. The girls went with their fathers to different parts of the grounds. All of the girls got tired after about three hours of training, well all expect Kai. She was unusually aggressive today and the only ones who knew why, was the girls and Konan. Soon she got tired and decided to take a break.

Hana and Katsu were sitting next to each other listening to Katsu's iPod. They were singing to one of their there favored songs. It was _Mirror _by _Barlow Girl. _

_Mirror, Mirror on the wall, Have I got it?  
'Cause Mirror you've always told me who I am  
I'm finding it's not easy to be perfect  
So sorry you won't define me  
Sorry you don't own me_

Who are you to tell me  
That I'm less than what I should be?  
Who are you? Who are you?  
I don't need to listen  
To the list of things I should do  
I won't try, I won't try

Mirror I am seeing a new reflection  
I'm looking into the eyes  
of He who made me  
And to Him I have beauty beyond compare  
I know He defines me (Yeah)

Who are you tell me  
that I'm less than what I should be  
Who are you?  
Who are you? (Yeah)  
I don't need to listen  
To the list of things I should do  
I won't try, no, I won't try

You don't define me (You don't define me) _[x4]___

Who are you to tell me  
That I'm less than what I should be  
Who are you?  
Who are you?  
Yeah!  
I don't need to listen  
To the list of things I should do  
I won't try, no, I won't try  
Yeah

Who are you to tell me  
That I'm less than what I should be  
Who are you?  
Who are you?  
Yeah  
I don't need to listen  
To the list of things I should do  
I won't try, no, I won't try 

When they finished the rest of the Akatsuki were just staring at them. But the stare fest was cut short when they all heard a load exploitation they all looked at Deidara.

"Why are you looking at me UN? I didn't do it, yeah." Deidara said with his hands in the air.

"If it wasn't Deidara **then it must be enemy ninja.**" Zetsu stated.

Then all of the sudden teams 7, 8, 10, and Guy, came bursting from the forest. The Akatsuki and the girls then engaged in battle.

"Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf!" Kiba yelled.

"Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Panther!" Katsu yelled back.

Katsu got on all fours while Jr. (The male one) jumped on her back. There was a puff of smoke and a giant two-headed panther was towering high.

Kiba did the same thing with Akamaru, but instead of a panther there was a two-headed wolf. The two started fighting until Katsu got to weak. There was a puff of smoke and Katsu and Jr. were falling. Jr. landed on his feet, but Katsu was unconscious. Neji caught her easily.

"Fall back!" Kakashi yelled. All of the Konoha-nin retreated back to the forest.

"Where's Katsu?" Kakazu yelled.

"They kidnapped her." Hana said sadly while holding Jr. in her arms.

**~Chapter 3 done~**

**Victoria: *gasp* What's going to happen to Katsu? **

**Pein: You're the Authoress, you should know.**

**Victoria: Yeah I know I just wanted to be dramatic.**

**Pein: *Sigh***

**Victoria: Oh I would like for you to know that TVs in this world are like ninja form.**

**Pein: And Jr. is a color-point-short-hair and the kittens are Ragdolls, their names are Roxie and Trixie.**

**Victoria: 'Till next time! REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 4

The Akatsuki's Daughters

**~I only own my OCs, so deal with it! ~**

**~Katsu's POV~**

_Darkness. That's all I saw, darkness. Wait a minute I see a figure in the distance. _

"_Katsu?" the figure started. "Katsu, where are you darling?"_

_The darkness faded around the figure. My eyes widened._

"_Mom?" I asked. "Mom, is that you?"_

_There standing in front of me was my mother._

"_Katsu" she started. "My, have you grown."_

"_Mom, am I d-dead?"_

"_No just unconscious."_

"_O-oh…"_

"_Come let's go to a place with some light."_

_In one blink the darkness was gone. We were now in a field of paper flowers with a purple sky and candy clouds. I know it's weird but I feel like I have been here before…_

"_Come take a walk with me." My mother said walking away. She had brown hair and green eyes. I fallowed her though the field. _

"_Mom, what's going on?" I asked._

"_I need to talk to you." She replied._

"_Ok what is it?"_

"_Many things are going to happen to you, some good and some bad. You're going to make some friends and some enemies. You're going to find love and hate. And most of all you're going to have to make a choice between right and wrong. I know your going to make the right choice." She finished._

"_What do you mean 'right and wrong'?" I asked._

"_I can not revile that right now." She said a little disappointed. "I must go now and you need to wake up." She said. Then she started fading. I tried to yell out to her but no madder what I did nothing came out. I can't move what's going on! Every thing started fading…_

**~OoOOoOOooooOooooooo~**

I started coming to consciousness. When opened my eyes I saw bright blonde hair. I did the one thing I could do; Scream. I scream and the guy who was standing over me jumped back.

"Naruto, you baka." Some pink hair girl yelled while hitting that Naruto guy.

"Sorry Sakura. I just wanted to get a better look at her." He said to pinkie, Sakura if I remember correctly. Wait a minute 'get a better look at me' what does that mean?

"Will you two stop bickering!" Some guy with black hair said a little annoyed.

"What the hell is going on here!" I all but yelled.

"We're taking you to lady Tsuande to be questioning about the Akatsuki." Naruto said with a smile.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"Baka, your not suppose to tell her what we're going to do!" Sakura yelled hitting Naruto.

I was about to use a jutsu to get out of here when I noticed something all my chakra was locked away. And what the heck is with the metal band around my forehead?

"What the heck is wrong with my chakra!" I yelled.

"Will you stop yelling!" Sakura yelled at me.

"NEVER!" I yelled.

"What's with all the yelling?" A new voice said. I looked over and saw some guy with grey hair and a mask.

"She woke up Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said pointing to me.

"Has no one told you that it's impolite to point!" I said annoyed.

"So I see… She is part of the Akatsuki right?" That Kakashi guy said while looking over me.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH MY CHAKRA!" I yelled right in his ear. He fell back holding his ears. Well I guess I'm not going to get my answer. Then all of the sudden I saw about nine people come in to the clearing.

"Kakashi what happen to you?" Some dude with bushy eye brows asked.

"WHAT?" Kakashi yelled. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU. I THINK I WENT DEAF!"

The last part was pointed at me. I just smirked.

"Might as well, introduce you to everybody." Naruto said with a smile.

After he told me who everybody was he looked back at me.

"Everybody this is… um…" He looked at me. I sighed.

"Katsu, my name is Katsu." I said. All of the sudden Guy came running to me and grabbed my hands.

"Such a youthful name for such a beautiful young lady." He all but yelled.

"You are right Guy-sensei!" Lee agreed. I sweat dropped.

"Will you two give it a break!" TenTen yelled.

I put my hands in my pockets and noticed that my iPod was gone.

"Where the heck is my iPod?" I asked to no one in particular.

"You mean this thing?" Sai asked holding it up.

I grabbed it and put the ear buds in my ears before anyone could do anything.

"How do we know it's not a weapon?" Lee asked.

"It's not." I replied.

"How do we know your not lying?" Guy asked.

"I can prove it." I replied.

I took the ear buds out and _all the right moves Danger remix _Started playing.

_All the right friends in all the wrong places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They've got all the right moves in all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down_

All the right friends in all the wrong places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They've got all the right moves in all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down

I know we've got it good  
But they've got it made  
And the grass is getting greener each day  
I know things are looking up  
But soon they'll take us down  
before anybody's knowing our name.

All the right friends in all the wrong places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They've got all the right moves in all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down

All the right friends in all the wrong places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They've got all the right moves in all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down

Yeah

It can be possible that rain can fall,  
Only when it's over our heads  
The sun is shining everyday, but it's far away  
Over the world is death.

All the right friends in all the wrong places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They've got all the right moves in all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down

All the right friends in all the wrong places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They've got all the right moves in all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down

Yeah we're going down

All the right friends in all the wrong places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They've got all the right moves in all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down

Yeah we're going down

When the song was over I put the ear buds back in.

"THAT WAS SO YOUTHFUL!"

**~Chapter 4 done~**

**Victoria: THIS CHAPTER WAS SO YOUTHFUL!**

**Vicky: Hi I'm Victoria's brain.**

**Victoria: Vicky what are you doing out of you cage?**

**Vichy: Helping you write this chapter.**

**Victoria: But you're evil.**

**Vicky: So what?**

**Victoria: REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

The Akatsuki's Daughters

**~Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto~**

**~Akatsuki's POV~**

The Akatsuki was in an uproar. More precisely Kakazu and Hana were in an uproar.

"We have got to find her!" Kakazu almost yelled.

"We have no way to know where she's at." Pein replied calmly.

"Hello, she was kidnapped by Konoha-nin. I have feeling that she would be in Konoha!" Hana said. Pein sighed.

"Fine we can send two teams." Pein started. "The teams will be your team and Sasori's team."

"Hai, leader-sama."Kakazu replied.

"What about me?" Hana asked kind of disappointed.

"It's too dangerous to let you go." Pein started. "Besides you haven't had enough training."

Hana crossed her arms and started pouting. "Fine" she replied.

**~Katsu's POV~**

This stinks. Not only do I have a metal band around my head, that's locks, all my chakra up, but I have to listen to Naruto's stupid questions.

"Where do you come from?" Naruto asked.

"Belfort" I replied.

"Is that a ninja village?"

"No"

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen"

"Does Itachi have a daughter?"

"Yes"

"How old is she?"

"Sixteen"

"How can she be sixteen if Sasuke is the same age?"

"Because Belfort has a time barrier around it and time moves faster in Belfort." I replied with a sigh.

"Naruto" Kakashi said.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei." Naruto replied.

"We will be in the village soon, so please stop pestering the girl." Kakashi ordered.

"OK" Naruto mumbled under his breath.

**~In the village~**

We walked into town and everybody was staring at me like I was a freak. I could here them whispering -Thanks to my cat like abilities- stuff about me. Anyway we ended up at the Hokage's office. We walked in and a woman in her 30's was doing paper work.

"Ah… I see you brought one of the girls." She said while looking up.

"Yes lady Tsuande" Kakashi replied.

"Alright" She started. "You are dismissed."

Everybody walked out and I was alone with Tsuande and some black haired girl.

"Where is the Akatsuki base?" She asked.

I smirked. I was going to have fun with this. "I don't know."

"Fine, then how many Akatsuki members are there?"

"I don't know."

"What are the Akatsuki after?"

"That I REALLY don't know."

She growled. My smirk just got bigger.

"Stop talking in circles and answer me!" She yelled.

"Why the hell should I?" I asked. "The Akatsuki is the closest thing to a family, I will ever get to!"

"Because, they're S-Ranked criminals!"

"So what!" I yelled. "Their family and I will never betray family!"

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Tsuande yelled.

A man in his early 20's with dark brown hair up in a ponytail and a scar across the bridge of his nose, walked in. D**n he's hot!

"Lady Tsuande I have the list of the new Genin you wanted." The lord of hotness said.

"Thank you Iruka." The She-devil replied. "Iruka I have a mission for you."

"A mission?" He asked.

"Don't worry it's not that hard." She started. "Unless she gets that band around her head off."

The last part was pointed at me. But forget that why is she bringing me into this?

"Iruka Umino" She said sternly. "Your mission is to watch over her!"

When she finished she pointed at me. Iruka turned around to look at me. I could see his eyes widen slightly. On the outside I was calm, cool, and collected. But on the inside I was dead.

**~Chapter 5 Done~**

**Victoria: OMG!**

**Vicky: Mwhahaha!**

**Victoria: Vicky I thought I said no lovey-dovey stuff!**

**Vicky: Come on! This story needed it!**

**Victoria: *Sigh* Fine…**

**Vicky: Review and please give us some help.**

**Victoria: REVIEW!**

**Vicky: I just said that! **


	7. Chapter 6

The Akatsuki's Daughters

**~I Do not own Naruto or any of its characters~**

Last time: _"Iruka Umino" She said sternly. "Your mission is to watch over her!"_

_When she finished she pointed at me. Iruka turned around to look at me. I could see his eyes widen slightly. On the outside I was calm, cool, and collected. But on the inside I was dead._

**~Katsu's POV~**

Right now I'm walking with Iruka to his place and I was listening to _Temporary Home_ by _Carrie Underwood_. I was singing it to myself.

_Little boy, 6 years old  
A little too used to bein' alone.  
Another new mom and dad, another school,  
another house that'll never be home.  
When people ask him how he likes this place...  
He looks up and says, with a smile upon his face,_

"This is my temporary home  
It's not where I belong.  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through.  
This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going.  
I'm not afraid because I know this is my  
Temporary Home."

I stopped because I saw Iruka stop in front of a staircase. I followed him up the stairs, to a door.

"Here we are." He said while he opened the door. His apartment looked pretty normal; it was clean, there was a couple counters separating the kitchen from the living room, there was a bedroom door… WAIT! This was a ONE bedroom apartment, for those who do not understand… THERE WAS ONLY ONE BEDROOM!

He turned to me and said with a smile and his face "What do you want for dinner?"

**~ At the Akatsuki base~**

Hana was hanging off the edge of the couch, sulking.

"All right I'll bite. **What the hell is wrong?" **both halves of Ayame asked.

"I think something is wrong with Katsu!" Hana replied.

"And how exactly do you know that?"

"You see…" Hana started. "Katsu and I usually have a strong psychic connection, meaning if I'm happy Katsu would know. Well I can't feel anything from Katsu!"

"**OK…"** Ayame's black said a little freaked out. Hana started yelling "I can't feel! I can't feel!"

**~One week later~**

**~Iruka's POV~**

I woke up from my light doze (Everyone knows that ninjas don't sleep they doze lightly but the girls sleep like rocks) to whimpering. I looked over the edge of my bed to look at Katsu, who was been sleeping on a cot by my bed. She was crying and whimpering, she looked so scared… she must be having a nightmare. I got up off my bed and walked over to her and started to rub her arm.

"Shush, its ok there's nothing to be scared of." I whispered. Her face relaxed and she stopped whimpering… I wonder what she was dreaming about…

**~Katsu's POV~**

_I was running. There was nothing but darkness. Out of nowhere I kept seeing all the sad and bad times in my life. I'm so scared; I stop running and drop to my knees and start crying. All of the sudden all of the flashes of my life stop and I hear Iruka's voice… What's he saying?_

"_Shush, its ok there's nothing to be scared of." I opened my eyes to see that I'm in the place I was in before with my mom… I look around and I see my mother in the distance. She turns around and smiles._

"_My darling?" _

"_What are you doing here mom?"_

"_Sweet heart, I'm here to ask you something…"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Do you love someone?"_

"_I-I don't k-know." I said with a blush. The truth is I have a little 'crush' on Iruka… I mean he is really nice and stuff and I heard he help raise Naruto, so he's a pretty good guy and he is an excellent ninja…_

"_Oh I think you know…" She replied with a smirk._

"_It would never work between us." I stated. "He's twenty-something and I'm only sixteen."_

"_So" She replied. "I was twenty-three and your father was ninety-something."_

"_Really?" I asked._

"_Yes, now you need to get up." She replied._

**~Mwhahaha~**

I woke up and looked around and saw Iruka saw not in the room… Where could he be? I got up and walked to the kitchen and saw a note. It said _'Be back later went out for a walk'_.

**~Iruka's POV~**

Walked back in to the apartment and didn't see Katsu in the living room or the kitchen… I wonder where she is. I walked back to my room and saw her sitting on the windowsill, looking out of the window. She turned to me with a small smile on her face.

"Iruka, I have something to ask you…" She said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you love somebody?"

"Um…" Truth is I have very strong feelings for Katsu. She's nice, strong, cute, and she is very sweet…

"Y-Yes" I replied with a blush.

"Who?" She asked.

"You" I replied. "Katsu, I love you!"

"Iruka, I love you too!" She said with a blush.

Next thing I know my lips crashed into hers. When made out for a while then we…

**~At the Akatsuki base~**

All of the girls and the Akatsuki members (Except Kakazu, Hidan, Sasori, and Deidara) were in the living room doing who knows what. Hana was still sulking when she jumped up.

"KATSU'S ALL RIGHT!" She yelled.

"Really?" Kishi all most yelled.

"YES!" Then Hana got a perverted smile on her face. "And she's happy!"

All of the girls squealed and all of the men groaned… Kakazu was going to skin some poor boy…

**~Two days later~**

**~Katsu's POV~**

I got a boyfriend! I a got a boyfriend!

Right now I was eating some breakfast that my boyfriend made. Iruka was at the academy teaching. I was about to put my plate when there was boom from outside. I got up and looked out the window and saw a giant bird circling the city and dropping the bombs… IT MUST BE DEIDARA! I got up and ran to the door. I opened the door and ran outside. I ran to the academy to get Iruka.

You see… Iruka and I made a plan. When the Akatsuki came for me we both go and I convince Pein to let Iruka become an Akatsuki member in training. Now is our chance! I ran to the outside of the academy… We said we would meet up at the swing near the academy. Once I got there I saw Iruka already there and waiting for me.

"You ready?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He replied. And we were off! We were looking for an Akatsuki member.

**~Chapter 6 Done~**

**Victoria: Finally!**

**Vicky: Bye-bye Writer's block!**

**Victoria: For all you Harry Potter fans out there I've got a new story out!**

**Vicky: It's awesome so please read it!**

**Victoria: REVIEW!**


	8. Notice!

The Akatsuki's Daughters

**~Notice~**

_**Hi people! As you can see this is a notice… Today I'm going to tell you about some of the pairings I plan on doing! OK this is what I've got so far; IrukaXOC, OCXOC, and GaaraXOC.**_

_**Alright let me explain the Gaara pairing. I see Gaara as someone perfect for the job! Let me explain… Gaara was shunned as a kid, he was a supposed monster by all the villagers and then they lost they're Kazekage so who do they get? GAARA! "Oh good he can rule us now!" IT'S A BAD IDEA! Do you think he's going to remember when he was pushed away! HE WANTS REVENGE! I KNOW IT! "I've got to make some new holidays. –Opens day planer- Tuesday will be bring your puppet to work day. Wednesday will be… village wide massacre day. And Thursday… funny hat day. I like funny hats. –Closes day planer-" **_

_**It's not that I hate Gaara… He was my first love actually… Anyway just think about it! And don't go and flame the story saying "You don't understand" or anything like that! I understand completely but logic says differently! Anyway I love Gaara and villains, When you mix them together you get the villagers worse nightmare! And I love that nightmare! But don't stop reading the story just because you think he wouldn't betray the village! And I will update soon! **_


	9. Chapter 7

The Akatsuki's Daughters

**~If I owned Naruto do you really think I would be here~ **

**~Normal POV~**

Deidara, Sasori, Kakazu, and Hidan were on the outskirts of Konoha.

"Alright" Kakazu started. "Deidara, create a clay bird and drop some bombs to make a distraction. Sasori, search the west half of the village. Hidan take the east. And kill any enemy ninja that get in the way."

"Hai" All three said while jumping to who knows where.

**~Hidan's POV~**

Where the hell can that brat be? There she is, but who is that guy with her? It must be enemy ninja!

**~Katsu's POV~**

Iruka and I were running to find someone, then out nowhere I heard Hidan's weird chipmunk laugh. Next thing I know Iruka pushed me out of the way. Through the dust I saw Hidan getting up.

"Get your hands off her!" Hidan commanded.

Iruka got up and the rest was a blur. But I can tell you that Iruka and Hidan were fighting!

"Guys knock it off!" I yelled. But they didn't hear me. I sighed. There was one and only way to stop them. I stuck my arms out and started to pray. Many threads started shooting from my finger tips and wrapped around both of they're waists.

I know what you are thinking "what the hell". Well let me explain, you see, every one of us have a secret technique that no one knows about except the Akatsuki.

I pulled them apart and started yelling at them.

"How dare you two not listen to me! Because of you two I had to do this and Hidan Iruka is my boy friend! And Iruka please don't get in a fight with Hidan! He's immortal and can kill you! And why is the world spinning?" I yelled. The threads started to come back to my finger tips as I started falling. I was half out of it. I saw Iruka come running over to me and scooped me up.

"So you're on our side?" Hidan asked confused.

"Yes" Was his reply. He started to pull the band off my head.

"What are you doing?" Hidan asked.

"I'm trying to get this band around her head off." He pulled the band off and threw it away.

"Come with me" Hidan commanded. "I'll take you to where we're supposed to meet up."

They started running. Iruka was carrying me bridal style when I finally lost consciousness.

**~Normal POV~**

When Iruka and Hidan got to the checkpoint the others were there and waiting.

"Who's he?" Kakazu asked a little mad. I don't think he's happy that a guy is carrying his daughter. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine and this fool is her boyfriend." Hidan replied.

"Hey!" Iruka said loudly. He was not a fool.

"Shut-up" And Hidan did not care.

"Let's get going." Kakazu stated. He might as well let the boy come; he was carrying his daughter…

**~When they get back~**

**~Katsu's POV~**

The guys walked in… and I was on Iruka's back. When I had woken up I explained how Iruka was on they're side and every thing was alright. But I was still too weak to walk, so Iruka carried me and Kakazu was p****d that his daughter got a boyfriend with out him knowing. They walked threw the door and a blur of blonde hair jumped on Iruka knocking him and me down. That blur of blonde was my best friend; Hana.

"Oh Katsu I was so worried that something bad had happened to you!" She said while holding me a little too tight.

"Hana… can't…. breathe…" I choked out. Hana let go of me almost immediately.

"I'm sorry! Can you walk?" Hana asked.

"Yes I can." I said while getting up. Iruka also got up. Hana started looking him over and I was about to smack her.

"So is he the one?" She asked me.

"What are you talking about?" I did not know what she was talking about.

"Your boyfriend." She said with a perverted smile. I caught on and smiled.

"Why yes he is." I said in a sweet tone. All of the men gave us a 'WTF' look.

"Come on Katsu" Kakazu started. "We need to talk to leader-sama."

"Ok, come on Iruka." I replied and started pulling Iruka to Pein's office.

Long story short… Pein was fine with it and Iruka would go on solo missions or missions with me when needed.

**~Normal POV~**

Katsu was lying on her bed and Iruka was standing in the doorway. Kakazu walked by and saw this and decided to lay down some rules. He walked over to him and grabbed his ear.

"Ok boy let me explain the rules." Kakazu started. "There will be no hand holding, no kissing, no flirting, no touching, you may be in the same room if there is someone else in the room, and you may look at her above the neck line. This is not your room." He then pulled Iruka to the farthest room down the hall.

"This is your room."

**~Chapter 7 done~**

**Victoria: lol I love the "This is not your room" thing!**

**Vicky: Yeah! Where'd you get that from?**

**Victoria: That movie **_**Turner and Hooch**_**!**

**Vicky: Awesome!**

**Victoria: REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 8

The Akatsuki's Daughters

**~If owned I Naruto Itachi would be alive~**

**Warning: Sasuke 'bashing' and cussing **

**~Three Months Later~**

Katsu, Kishi, and Hana were on their way back from a mission, when out of nowhere a guy with white hair and purple eyes jumped out in front of them. He used a smoke bomb and the girls were knocked out. We they awoke they saw Hana and a bag of sake, that was for Hidan, were missing.

"Dang it! Where could have he gone!" Katsu yelled.

"We were knocked out for like, an hour." Kishi replied calmly.

"Itachi's gonna kill us!" Katsu started hyperventilating.

"Don't worry Katsu" Kishi tried to reassure her friend. "Itachi's gonna understand."

**~At the base~**

"WHAT!"

"I told you he was going to be mad!" Katsu yelled at her friend.

When they told Itachi about Hana he went ballistic.

"Don't worry Itachi we're going to get her back-" Kishi was cut off.

"You better or so help me…" He growled flashing the Sharingan.

"Uchiha, do not threaten my daughter!" Kakazu and Deidara both yelled at the same time while Kisame put a blind fold around Itachi's eyes.

"What did he look like?" Kisame asked the girls. Itachi was trying to get the blind fold off. They started explaining what the guy looked like. "I know him" Kisame said after they were done.

"Really!" Kishi, Katsu, and Itachi (Who was still blind folded) asked.

"Yes its Suigetsu" Kisame relied. "He works with Orochimaru and Sasuke." Hidan walked in carrying some girl with red hair, red glasses, and looked like a whore. She was yelling bloody murder.

"PUT ME DOWN! I SWEAR SASUKE WILL COME LOOKING FOR ME AND KILL YOU ALL!" She yelled. The name Sasuke caught Kishi's, Katsu's, Kisame's, and Itachi's attention. Kishi, Katsu, and Kisame went running to Hidan. Itachi ran into the kitchen by accident.

"Hidan put her down we need to talk to her about where Hana is." Kisame demanded.

"No, I need to use her for a sacrifice to lord Jashin-sama!" Hidan stated.

"Let use talk to her then you can sacrifice her!" Kishi said.

"Fine" Hidan grumbled. He put her down. She was tied up but not gagged. Sasori walked back pulling Itachi, who was **still **blind folded, and took off the blind fold. Itachi used the Sharingan to get the truth out of her.

"Got it" Itachi said. He turned the Sharingan off. "She's at the border of the Fire Country. I'm going after her."

"No Itachi" Katsu replied. "We lost her and we are going to find her."

The girls got ready to leave and they met up outside.

"You ready Kishi?" Katsu asked her teammate.

"Yep" Kishi replied. Kishi pulled out her hand took a kunai to some stitching. Once she was done a mouth opened and stuck its tongue out. Kishi gave it a little clay and in about five minutes she was holding a small clay bird. She dropped the bird and it got a lot bigger. Both of the girls got on the bird and they were off.

**~Hana's POV~**

I awoke from my sleep to see some tall dude and the guy who ambushed us.

"Where am I?" I asked no one in particular. They just looked at me. Then a guy with black hair in the shape of a chicken's butt walked into the clearing. "Who are you?"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha" He stated. My mouth fell open. Sasuke is my uncle… HIS HAIR IS SO STUPID! "Who are you?" He asked me.

"Hana Uchiha, daughter of Itachi Uchiha." I replied. He didn't even look fazed.

"Hn. Orochimaru did say something about Itachi having a daughter."

"I'M YOUR NIECE!" I yelled. "DO YOU EVEN CARE?"

"No" Was his reply. Dad was right he is a Duck Ass Bastard. I sighed looked beside me and saw the bag of sake that was for Hidan and I smiled.

**~Three bottles of sake later~**

**~Normal POV~**

"I hate you, you hate me, let's all kill Sasuke, with a great big kick, and a punch from me to you, won't you say you hate me too!" Hana sang. This sent Suigetsu in roars of laughter. Then Katsu and Kishi came in on the clay bird. The girls swooped down and grabbed Hana. They got a little high up when Katsu did her stupidest jutsu.

"Ninja style: Rabid Squirrel Jutsu!" She yelled while doing some hand signs.

Out of nowhere a bunch of rabid squirrels came running out of the woods and started eating anything or anyone. All that was left of Jūgo, Suigetsu, and Sasuke were their bones.

**~Chapter 8 done~**

**Victoria: Mwhahaha**

**Vicky: You really don't like Sasuke… Do you?**

**Victoria: Nope**

**Vicky: *Sigh***

**Victoria: GUESS WHAT TODAY IS!**

**Vicky: It's you birthday!**

**Victoria: YAY!**

**Vicky: Why me…?**

**Victoria: All I want for my birthday is for you to review!**


	11. Chapter 9

The Akatsuki's Daughters

**~I do not, and never will, own Naruto~**

"WILL YOU STUT-UP!" Katsu yelled at her friend.

"Oww… That hurts" Hana whined.

"Well that's what you get for drinking THREE bottles of sake!" Kishi informed.

"Stop yelling…" Hana whined.

"Hana, do you want to know a home remedy to get rid of a hangover?" Katsu asked.

"Is there one?" Hana and Kishi asked.

"Yes, Hidan told it to me." Katsu smirked.

"What do we need?" Kishi asked. Katsu leaned in and started whispering what they needed. Kishi started smiling. They decided to make camp so Kishi and Katsu could go find the ingredients for the 'soup'. They soon came back an hour later. Hana was napping so Kishi and Katsu went ahead and made the 'soup'. Soon Hana woke up and they gave her the soup. She sniffed the soup and plugged her nose.

"It smells like Tobi's cooking." She complained.

"Do you want to get better or not?" Katsu asked. Hana gulped and started drinking it.

"It's vile!" She said in a disgusted tone. "What the hell did you put in here?"

"Does it really matter?" Kishi dodged. "Just drink up!" Hana gulped once again. She started drinking it again and this time she drank the whole thing.

"Wow I do feel better!" Hana exclaimed.

"Good" Katsu yelled.

**~When they finally get back to base~**

"We're home!" Katsu yelled. "And we brought Hana!"

Itachi then ran in there and hugged Hana as hard as he could.

"Are you alright?" He asked worried half. "Did Sasuke hurt you?"

"She's fine and Sasuke…" Kishi looked to Katsu for help.

"He was eaten by rabid squirrels." Katsu replied as if it was nothing. Itachi looked shocked at first, but then he started smiling and scared the three girls half to death. Hana got away from her fathers death grip and dove under the couch, Kishi ran behind Kisame (Who just walked in), Katsu then started running around in circles screaming 'The Apocalypse is upon us'.

"**Akatsuki and Akatsuki in training to the meeting room… NOW!"** Pein said over the intercom.

"What does he want now?" Kisame asked.

"Who knows?" Itachi replied in monotone. All of the girls sighed at Itachi and his insaneness.

**~In the meeting room~**

"I bet you are all wondering why you are all here." Pein said in monotone.

"Yeah kinda" Kai said a little annoyed.

"There are enemy ninja near the base." Zetsu's white half informed. "**And they're coming" **

"And that is why we need all of the Akatsuki members go to battle." Pein started. "The girls on the other hand can not come because this is sound ninja, meaning Orochimaru might attack. That's why the girls need to stay here at the base and protect it."

"Why do you keep saying girls?" Katsu asked. "I mean Iruka isn't a girl!"

"How do you know?" Kakazu asked/growled.

"Well… I… Um…" Katsu stammered and blushed.

"It doesn't matter now" Pein said. "Besides Iruka is coming with us, we can use his abilities."

"Hai leader-sama" Everybody said.

**~After the Akatsuki leave~**

The girls were bored to death.

"Well I'm hungry" Hana stated. "Is anyone going to help me make some food?"

"Sure" Katsu replied. They both got up off the couch to go make Hana make a potato. The girls grabbed a green plate and put a potato on it, and then they poked holes in the potato with a knife, and put it in the microwave. Soon there was popping sound.

"Katsu, go check the potato." Hana ordered.

"Yes master" Katsu replied while rolling her eyes. She opened the microwave and looked at the potato, saw it was alright and closed the door.

"Was it all right?" Hana asked.

"Yes" Katsu replied. There was a strange smell but Hana and Katsu failed to notice it. Soon Kimiko came in to find out what the smell was.

"You guys what's that smell?" She asked.

"What smell?" They both replied. Kimiko sighed and walked over to the microwave and opened the door. She then tried not to laugh.

"Come look at what you two did!" Kimiko yelled. All of the girls came in and started laughing. The plate had a giant crack and burn.

"How did that happen?" Hana asked.

"You used a non-microwaveable plate." Kimiko couldn't help but laugh. Katsu was also laughing.

"Look at what you did Hana!" Katsu said between laughs.

"ME!" Hana yelled. "You are the one who put it back in!"

"Well I didn't see it!" Katsu yelled back. Hana was about to say something when a giant explosion could be heard.

"DID THE MICROWAVE EXPLODE!" Hana yelled.

"No, Baka!" Chiyo yelled. "Ninja are attacking!"

All of the girls ran outside. They expected to see about twenty ninjas but they only saw three shadows standing on a hill.

"Who are you?" Akio yelled.

"Oh that's right you have never met me before." A serpent like voice said. A man with black hair and pale skin walked out of the shadows. "My name is Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru…" Kai growled. "You're the guy who betrayed the Akatsuki!"

"Oh so you have heard of me." He smirked.

"What is your business here?" Kishi yelled/asked.

"To destroy the Akatsuki's weakness…" His smirked got bigger. "You, the daughters of the Akatsuki!"

"Like you would ever beat us!" Katsu was starting to get cocky.

"Oh but I can for I have a secret weapon." He started. "I created him from Sasuke's and my DNA." One of the figures walked forward into the light. All of the girls gasped and they're eyes widened, especially Kishi's.

"Genkei…" Kishi whispered.

**~Chapter 9 done~**

**Vicky: *Gasp* you did this by your self?**

**Victoria: Yep**

**Vicky: Whatever**

**Victoria: My dog tried to kill us today!**

**Vicky: It was funny as hell!**

**Victoria: Shall I tell the story?**

**Vicky: Yes you shall**

**Victoria: Alright here I go… I was asleep dreaming about shirtless Akatsuki *Starts to drool***

**Vicky: Knock it off!**

**Victoria: Anyway… I suddenly heard my dad yelling 'FIRE, FIRE' And I woke up I sat there for five minutes and thought 'Why didn't he come get me? Ungrateful git…' And spent a couple minutes cussing him out in my mind. I got up and walked over to the kitchen door and just stared at it…**

**Vicky: I swear you would've died…**

**Victoria: Shut-up! Anyway… My dad walked in looking at his hands. "What the Hell?" I asked… I'm not a morning person… "Kiba {my dog named after Kiba Inuzuka} P****d on the extension cord." He said while laughing. Apparently my dog had to pee on the extension cord! According to my dad, he heard a popping noise and thought it was my kittens… And my cat, Jr., was looking at him like 'Are you going to get up or am I going to call 911?' he got up and he did not have his glasses on. He still thought it was the kittens.**

**Vicky: Your dad is a Baka!**

**Victoria: IDR… Anyway… He saw the flames and he put his glasses on and unplugged it. And grabbed it and ran outside… then that's it! **

**Vicky: LOL**

**Victoria: And that whole potato fiasco really did happen to me and my cousin! I was in Katsu's shoes and my cousin was in Hana's shoes!**

**Vicky: It really did happen!**

**Victoria: REVIEW!**

**Vicky: Or her dog will come and pee on you extension cords!**


	12. Chapter 10

The Akatsuki's Daughters

**~I do not own Naruto… REVIEW~**

**~Last time~**

_"Oh but I can for I have a secret weapon." He started. "I created him from Sasuke's and my DNA." One of the figures walked forward into the light. All of the girls gasped and they're eyes widened, especially Kishi's._

_"Genkei…" Kishi whispered._

**~Now~**

Standing in front of them was an old childhood friend… Genkei… He was about seventeen, had black hair, his right eye was onyx, his left eye was gold, and he had his hair in a small low pony-tail, over his shoulder. His eyes were lifeless… This scared the girls deeply.

"What do you mean 'you created him from Sasuke's and you're DNA'?" Mai asked/ yelled.

"I took my DNA and his DNA and created him." Orochimaru explained. "But it didn't really work…"

"What do you mean?" Katsu asked.

"I just wanted to use him for the Sharingan" He started. "He can only get the Sharingan in his right eye. That is why I need another Sharingan user."

"That's why you sent Sasuke and his goons after me!" Hana yelled.

"Exactly" Orochimaru smirked. "Genkei get her!" Genkei jumped down from the hill and started running toward Hana, but Kishi jumped in front of her.

"You'll have to get through me first… friend…" Kishi whispered the last part.

"You monster!" Ayame yelled. "**You would as far **as creating a new life **just for the Sharingan! **And on top of that you **send him to Belfort **so he can get close to us! **B*****d!" **

"Kabuto take down that interference!" Orochimaru ordered ignoring Ayame. Kabuto did so willingly but… something in his eyes said that he didn't want to… Mai saw this.

Kabuto went to go stop Kishi but was stopped by Mai and Katsu. The two girls started fighting him.

"Kimiko, Kai, Chiyo, go get the others while we take care of things here!" Akio yelled while pulling out a kunai. They did just that.

**~Some time later~**

Once the others got back to the battle grounds Kabuto, Akio, and Ayame were unconscious. Not only that but Orochimaru was nowhere in sight. Everyone ran to Katsu, who was healing Akio and Ayame.

"What happened?" Pein asked. "Where's Orochimaru?"

"One, I'll explain later. Two, he ran away." She replied calmly. Kakazu started to help by healing Hana and Mai.

"Why is Kishi fighting Genkei?" Konan asked. "Weren't they best friends?"

"She's fighting him because he's under Orochimaru's control." Katsu said with a sigh.

Kishi and Genkei were neck and neck. His Sharingan was flashing, her mind was reeling. She was walking backwards blocking every one of his moves. She tripped. She crawled backwards until her back was against a rock. From her point of view he was towering high.

A tear of blood fell from his eye. She could see in his golden eye his was feeling sorrow. As the kunai came down she closed her eyes expecting the pain. Instead she felt something splatter all over her. She opened her eyes to see stabbing his forearm. He yelled out in pain as he fell to his knees. Kishi got a little closer and saw he was stabbing some weird mark.

Soon he fell unconscious and Kishi crawled over to him and started to make sure he was alright. She fell unconscious and her head fell on his chest. Deidara, Itachi, and Kakazu came to them. Deidara was carrying Kishi in his arms and Kakazu was using his tentacles to carry Genkei.

All of the girls went to the infirmary to be healed by they're medical ninjas, Katsu, Kakazu, Konan, Sasori, and Itachi. Kabuto was taken to a special part of the infirmary where they keep prisoners. Soon all of the girls, who could walk, ended up leavening that night.

Mai was in her room reading a book when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" She said not taking her eyes off the book. Her father walked in.

"Mai, we need your Sharingan to get the truth out of the prisoner." Tobi said in a deep voice.

"Yes father" She replied. She fallowed her dad to where they were keeping Kabuto. The reason they needed Mai was for her secret ability. She could use the Sharingan to see all of her enemy's memories. Once they were there she saw that Kabuto had his hands tied behind the chair. He looked tired. The only ones in there, besides Mai and Tobi, were Zetsu, Pein, Konan, and Itachi.

She walked forward and placed her hands Kabuto's head and closed her eyes. Kabuto was instantly knocked out. While Mai was in Kabuto's mind she saw something. Most of his memories from his childhood were locked away from him. She knew if she went there he would remember everything about his childhood… She went there.

**~Kabuto's memory~**

_A young boy with silver hair and glasses was walking home on a rainy day. A dog with black shaggy hair was trotting beside him. Kabuto walked up to an old house with the dog right beside him. He opened the door and walked in with the dog. _

"_I'm home" Kabuto stated. Then there were a couple of crashes. A man with brown hair stumbled in, he was drunk… Again. _

"_You were supposed to be home at 3:00" He started in a dark tone. "It's 4:00…"_

"_I'm sorry father but-" he was cut off by a slap._

"_SORRY'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" The drunken man yelled. "WHEN I SAY BE HAME AT THREE, YOU ARE TO BE HOME AT THREE!"_

"_I'm sorry father I just-" Kabuto was again slapped._

"_Don't you dare talk back to me!" He yelled. "AND WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BRINGING THAT DOG INTO THIS HOUSE!"_

"_But father it's raining outside and Emi can't stay out there!" Kabuto pleaded. Emi was the only person, err dog, that as ever treated him with respect._

"_I told you what would happen if that dog came in this house!" The man got an evil smile on his face._

"_No, father-" Kabuto was pushed out of the way. The man walked up to the dog and pulled a kunai…_

Mai's eyes snapped open. All of those memories were just like that… He was beaten so badly… She looked at Kabuto. He was sweating… He also looked scared… Mai wrapped her arms around his neck to give him comfort…

**~Chapter 10 done~**

**Victoria: WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**Vicky: IDK…**

**Victoria: REVIEW!**

**Vicky: Please she is scaring me!**

**Victoria: REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 11

The Akatsuki's Daughters

**~I only own my OCs~**

Katsu, Hana, and Chiyo were their way to Suna to steal a scroll about the Tailed Beats. They were walking threw tons of sand when they finally saw the gates.

**~Katsu's POV~**

FINALLY! The gates of Suna are in sight! I Looked down at Jr. and smiled when he started to love up against my leg. As we approached the gates we were going over the plan. When we got to the gates we were stopped by two guards.

"What is your business here in Suna?" One of the guards asked.

"We are wandering ninja and we needed to stop and get some food." Hana lied.

"Well if that's the case then… Wait a minute you're the girl from the wanted poster the Hokage sent us!" The seconded guard said while glaring at me.

"Well I guess we need to fight eh?" I smirked while getting into my battle stance. Hana did the same while Chiyo pulled out a scroll. Chiyo did some hand signs and summoned a replica of her father's puppet, Hiruko. She got into the puppet and we all started fighting. Guard after guard came after us, but we always prevailed.

Soon this red haired guy came out. He started to control sand, from his gourd on his back, to attack us. We were getting tired and weak. Soon more guards, along with a guy with a weird hat, started to attack us. The last thing I saw before I blacked out, was Chiyo's puppet disappear in a puff of smoke.

**~Normal POV~**

Chiyo stood up off the ground. She cursed; that puppet was her mane weapon. She looked at her opponents, she looked back at her fallen comrades and she silently started prying that they would be OK. She felt something at her leg and looked down to see Jr. Sitting at her feet.

"Let the others know what has happened, Jr." Chiyo whispered. The cat gave a nod and scurried off. Chiyo got into her fighting stance. She fought as hard as she could. Soon her breathing got heavy. She collapsed; the last thing she saw before blacking out was Gaara walking towards her. Gaara scooped up the young girl in his arms, while Kankuro scooped Hana up. Katsu was picked up by a random guard.

**~In a cell~**

Chiyo was lying in a cell with Hana and Katsu. Hana was pissed off and Katsu was tending to Chiyo's wounds the best she could. They all had the stupid metal bands around their heads. Katsu's lack of Chakra was making it hard for her to tend to Chiyo's wounds. Hana saw a man talking to a guard that was guarding them.

"LET US OUT! WE NEED MEDICAL NINJA IN HERE!" Hana yelled at the man. Kankuro walked over to the cell with Gaara.

"What do you want?" Kankuro asked kind of bored.

"Our friend needs medical attention or she will die!" Hana yelled.

"I'm right here! No need to yell, bitch!" Kankuro yelled at her. She kicked his shin through the bared door.

"Will you knock it off Kankuro?" Gaara said in a warning tone. Katsu walked over to the door.

"Look, we need to treat her wounds or she'll die and her father will kill us all!" Katsu stated while gesturing to Chiyo. Gaara looked over to the said red head and sighed. "And I'm the only person, besides her dad, that she trusts to treat her wounds."

"You better not try to escape." Gaara said.

"Are you crazy? Gaara, do can't trust them!" Kankuro was then kicked by Hana in the manhood. Kankuro fell to the ground moaning in pain, while Hana was laughing like a maniac.

"Don't worry, we won't try something stupid." Katsu replied while staring at her friend who was poking Kankuro with a stick. "Besides I don't think we could escape the Kazekage."

Gaara gave a slight nod. He opened the door, walked in, picked Chiyo up, and led the other two girls to the infirmary. He laid the young red head down on a bed. He removed the bands from Katsu's and Chiyo's heads. Katsu went straight to work. Gaara and Hana just sat back and watched. Soon Kankuro joined them. Gaara had to step in and use sand to hold Chiyo down at one point. When he returned Hana and Kankuro were… Making out?

"What the Hell?" Gaara asked calmly. They both looked at him. Hana blushed fiercely. "When I left you two, you were trying to kill each other!"

"SO" They both said at the same time.

**~Chapter… Oh Hell I don't know! I quit!"**

**Victoria: Sorry for the long wait!**

**Vicky: We had writers block!**

**Victoria: … Again…**

**Vicky: WAFFLES!**

**Victoria: REVIEW! **


	14. Facebook

**A/N: Hello peoples! I am here with a notice! I made a Facebook page that you guys can come be my friends on. You don't have to know me or anything, It's just mostly for me to post updates about my stories and stuff… I'll get the next chapter up soon but I wanted to do this. So come on down and look me up! My name is**** Victoria ****Uchiha and my picture is a white fox. I'll accept all friend requests. I'll also do games and stuff on this account, just so you know. And if you're a flamer then I suggest not looking me up because my family may or may not look me up, and they're crazy… I hope to get some request soon ^^!**


	15. AN

Hey guys. I won't be updating for a while. Why? My grandpa died today (3/16/2012). And my mom is taking it hard and so am I. I will also be writing something very special, based off a dream I had last night. It won't be posted on FF or any other site. If I do it right, you'll be seeing my face everywhere. Haha, like it'll be as famous as Harry Potter. But I will write it. I'll be very busy for a while, so I'll update when I can, ok? Hope ya'll have a nice night.


End file.
